wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dameon (book chapter)
"Dameon" is the twenty-fourth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Dameon has to run up and down the thirty flights of Wayside School to see if Louis wants to see a movie. Plot This chapter introduces Dameon, and focuses on his hazel pupils, and compares that to the pupils in Mrs. Jewls's class. Mrs. Jewls asks Dameon if he can ask Louis if he'd like to see the movie they're watching. Dameon runs down to the playground, and asks Louis if he wants to see a movie. Louis is curious what movie they are watching, and Dameon runs up to find out. He tells Mrs. Jewls that Louis wants to know what movie, but Mrs. Jewls is curious if he needs to know the name of the movie or what it's about. Dameon, unsure, goes to ask Louis. Dameon, back at the playground, asks Louis which one he'd like to know, and Louis tells him he'd like to know the name. Louis runs upstairs, taking them two at a time, and Mrs. Jewls tells him the movie is called Turtles. Dameon runs back down and tells Louis that the movie is called Turtles, and Louis thinks it may be interesting if he could know what the movie is about. Dameon stops to take a drink of water, and runs upstairs, and Mrs. Jewls informs him the movie is about turtles. Dameon runs back down, and tells Louis that the movie is about turtles, but Louis doesn't want to see it because he thinks turtles are too slow. Dameon solemnly walks back upstairs, now upset because his legs are sore, he's out of breath, and his side aches. By the time he gets upstairs, the movie is over, and Mrs. Jewls tells everyone to write one thing about the movie. While Dameon missed the movie, he does know that turtles are too slow, so he decides to write that down, but he can't find his pencil. He asks Mrs. Jewls, who tells the entire class. Dameon informs what it looks like, being long and yellow with a black point on one end and a long eraser on the other. Everyone holds up a pencil, but Dameon says they all look like his. Louis walks in and informs Dameon dropped his pencil, and Mrs. Jewls decides that to avoid mix-ups like that, everyone should write their names on their pencils. At the end of the chapter, Dameon contemplates that he couldn't write his name on his pencils, just like how his eyes and pupils can not see themselves. Characters *Dameon *Mrs. Jewls *Louis *Todd *Eric Ovens (as "Crabapple") *John *Joe *Rondi *Allison *D.J. *Myron Trivia *''Turtles'' is mentioned again in "After School" when Joy tells Sue that there is a documentary about turtles on TV after school. Gallery Dameon 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Dameon Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Dameon Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Dameon Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Dameon Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters